


Tea and Amity

by The Hag (hagsrus)



Category: The Professionals
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-19
Updated: 2014-06-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 09:53:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1814269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hagsrus/pseuds/The%20Hag
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(Sequel to <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/963471">Operation Acorn</a>,  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1185204">Very Welcome</a>, <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/1713122%22">Sapling</a>)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea and Amity

"My partner, Ray Doyle," he'd said. "My Gran, Mrs Caldwell." Gran and Doyle had shaken hands with a slightly wary good will.

It was going well, he thought. Doyle was on his best behaviour, drinking his tea in a civilised manner, politely answering Gran's questions about his family. He'd even accepted an Eccles cake and eaten it without any irritating comments about his diet, or Bodie's.

"There's my Nan Perrin," Doyle said. "She's gone back to Cornwall." The warmth in his voice subtly altered. "And Grandma Doyle. Then there's -- "

"We'll have to get going," Bodie said regretfully when the conversation paused. They'd been supposed to stay for dinner, but Cowley had made a last-minute announcement of an op that curtailed their day off.

Doyle stood up. "Where's--?"

"First left on the landing. I'm going to pack the rest of this to take with you," Gran said. "I know they don't give you proper meal breaks." Bodie rescued a sandwich from the departing plate and helped himself to the last of the tea.

Gran returned with a well-packed carrier bag as Doyle came down the stairs.

"Come on," he adjured Bodie. "It's been wonderful to meet you, Mrs Caldwell." He extended a hand in farewell and Bodie hastily swallowed the final mouthful of sandwich and reached for his cup to wash it down.

"Give me a hug, pet, and you can call me Gran if you like."

This sudden leap into outright acceptance caught Bodie by surprise. A stray crumb caught in his throat and he choked and drained the last remnants of tea, horrified to hear himself slurping in his urgency.

"Really, Will," Gran protested. "You shouldn't eat so fast."

Doyle released her from his embrace. "Can't take him anywhere."

"Just bring yourselves back soon and I'll put up with it," she said affectionately.

In the car Doyle said: "Lovely lady, our Gran. Wish I could say the same for Grandma Doyle."

"Give her a try one day. See if I can work the old engagingly modest charm."

"You'd be lucky to get away without her false teeth embedded in your bum."

"Better make the most of my own teeth before your loving family knocks them out, then," said Bodie. "Chuck us over one of those sandwiches."


End file.
